


Arthur Finds Merlin's Dildo

by Mattycakes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattycakes/pseuds/Mattycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur Finds Merlin's Dildo

Arthur was going to kill Merlin. That much, he had already decided. Really, it was just plain unprofessional how often Arthur had to come _looking_ for his manservant, whose sole duty was simply to _be there_ when Arthur required something of him. It was, after all, what Merlin was paid for, so Arthur considered every moment Merlin was away from his side as a personal theft.

Which he _had_ been this morning, Arthur groused as he thumped angrily on the door to Gaius’ quarters, finally pushing past when nobody answered. No doubt the useless lump was still in bed, so Arthur stomped through the shoddy workshop to get to Merlin’s room.

“Merlin, you idiot, why aren’t you…” Arthur stopped. Nobody was in the room. Arthur hissed a brief curse under his breath, but before he could turn and leave, he noticed a strange object on the edge of Merlin’s little bed.

It was poking through folds of fabric, as though it had been wrapped far too quickly and clumsily. From what Arthur could tell, it appeared to be a stone pillar of some kind. It was not unlike the pestles Merlin used for grinding herbs with Gaius, but this one was longer, and was rather more circular and curved at the end. There were no scratches either, from where a pestle usually ground and scraped into the stone mixing bowl. In fact, its surface looked very smooth, and Arthur reached forwards to pick it up for inspection. As he ran his fingers over the pillar of stone, Arthur had a niggling feeling like the shape should be reminding him of something, but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what.

“Arthur?” a loud voice from behind startled Arthur into spinning around and dropping the object where it cracked in two on the floor. Merlin made an odd squeak as he saw the broken object at Arthur’s feet.

 “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Arthur indicated the broken pieces, expecting Merlin to glare or look otherwise upset, but to Arthur’s surprise, Merlin looked… embarrassed.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Arthur added, and Merlin’s face went from mildly bashful to downright horrified.

“I… you… what?” Merlin spluttered, turning redder by the second. “Why are you in my bedroom holding my… why are you in my bedroom?”

“I was… looking for you.” Arthur said somewhat lamely, his rant about Merlin being late dying on his tongue. Arthur felt that he couldn’t very well lecture Merlin now after breaking into his room and destroying what had apparently been a rather personal possession. “I didn’t mean to break it, I just didn’t know what it was and then you startled me. I really will buy a new one, if you tell me where I can find a replacement.”

Merlin blinked a few times, looking more than anything like a deer caught in the line of a crossbow. “Don’t… don’t worry about it.” He said faintly.

Arthur frowned. That item – whatever it was – had looked expensive. “Are you sure?”

“I am absolutely positive.” Merlin said firmly.

*

Well, Arthur wasn’t having any of that. If there was one thing his father had drilled into him, it was to never let a debt go unsettled.

At first, Arthur had tried simply shopping on his own, but none of the pestles for sale were quite the same as what he’d broken. Again, that strange niggling told Arthur that the _shape_ was very important. He’d tried asking Gwen by describing the object in detail, but she had only turned scarlet and hurriedly insisted she had no idea what Arthur was talking about and now she really had to leave.

Finally, in defeat, Arthur had tried Gaius.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about, your Highness.” Gaius had said apologetically. “It sounds like a pestle of some sort, but…”

“No, this wasn’t a pestle, it was… curved.” Arthur screwed up his forehead in concentration and tried to mime the shape with his hands. “Do you know what I mean?”

Gaius raised an eyebrow. “Can you think of another object of a similar shape? Perhaps that would give me an idea of what you mean, Highness.”

Arthur opened his mouth a moment before realisation dawned and his jaw hung down in a blank little ‘o’ of surprise.

Yes. Yes he could think of an object that was a similar shape. The exact same shape, in fact, and Arthur couldn’t believe he’d been so _stupid._

“I… no.” Arthur was blushing now, and he only blushed further when he remembered how embarrassed Merlin had been when he’d caught Arthur holding… oh God, Arthur had been _holding it._

“Don’t worry about it Gaius, I’ll… I’ll sort it out.” Arthur hurried out of Gaius’ chambers, internally screaming as he realised he had been walking around Camelot for nearly two days asking everyone if they knew where he could get… _that._

Arthur firmly resolved that he would make it up to Merlin by slipping in an extra few coins with his next payment in order to purchase a replacement _himself._ This matter was officially over.

But of course, now that he knew what the _thing_ was, Arthur couldn’t stop picturing Merlin with one. Whenever Merlin set his dainty hands to work polishing Arthur’s sword or armour, Arthur could not stop himself imagining those long fingers curved around that pillar of stone, positioning it for entry. Whenever Merlin bent or twisted a certain way, Arthur was startlingly aware of Merlin’s nice, round bottom, and as soon as Merlin righted himself Arthur cursed the baggy clothes his manservant wore. Arthur would gladly slip another few coins into Merlin’s payment if only so his manservant would buy a more flattering set of garments!

Worst of all though, worse than his _hands_ or his _bottom_ or even the strange beauty of his face that Arthur having seen could not un-see, were the _sounds_ Arthur had never noticed his servant making before. Arthur noticed them now, though. Soft grunts of effort whenever Merlin was required to lift a little more than was strictly comfortable. Sighs of pleasure when Arthur permitted him to sit down and regain his breath after a long day’s work. Once, in training, Merlin had uttered a strangled gasp of surprise while Arthur was fighting with Gwaine, and the jolt of arousal was just enough to distract Arthur and make him lose.

“You ruined my concentration.” Arthur huffed irritably at Merlin as they packed up their things for the afternoon.

Merlin smirked, more than used to his master’s childish side. “Yes sire, sorry sire.” Merlin sing-songed patronizingly, and Arthur grit his teeth because even _that_ was doing things to him these days.

Later that day, Arthur paid Merlin his weekly dues, and Merlin immediately frowned at the noticeable extra weight of the coin purse.

“Sire, I think you’ve given me extra by mistake.” Merlin said immediately, and Arthur felt something like pride at Merlin’s honesty.

“No I…” Arthur avoided eye-contact with Merlin and slowly started to turn red. “It’s to replace… you know. The… thing. That I broke.” Arthur’s belly suddenly felt like it was full of something squirmy, and when he looked up at Merlin, his manservant was biting his lip and looking more than a little mortified.

“I’m, um, guessing you now know what… _it…_ is?” Merlin said quietly, with the ghost of a chuckle in his voice. “How did you find that out? No, wait, never mind, I don’t _want_ to know.” Merlin did smile tentatively then, and Arthur let out a nervous giggle in spite of himself.

“Figured it out on my own. Eventually. Of course, not before describing it in great detail to several shopkeepers, my men, Gwen, _Gaius…”_

Merlin groaned. “You did _not_ tell Gaius.”

Arthur laughed out loud. “I didn’t in so many words, but if I could figure it out, I’m sure he could.”

Merlin let out another moan and thudded his head into his hands. Emboldened by the good-natured ribbing, Arthur found himself asking the question that had been plaguing him for days now. “So… you actually _use_ it?”

Merlin regained his composure enough to look at Arthur challengingly. “Yes, I use it.”

“Why?” Arthur blurted, having always been more curious than was strictly proper or healthy.

Merlin smiled shyly. “It feels good?” he offered, not entirely certain why Arthur was taking this line of questioning out of nowhere, but intrigued by his masters curiosity all the same. Merlin’s heart started thudding as he raised the stakes a little higher. “I like having something inside me when I come.” Merlin said, watching the way Arthur’s eyes widened fractionally. He paused, giving Arthur time to object to the content of the discussion, to remind Merlin that it wasn’t proper for a servant and a prince to discuss such things, but when Arthur was silent, Merlin took it as permission to go on. “It feels really intense, you know? Having something filling you like that.”

Arthur nodded, feeling that Merlin had left out perhaps the most important detail, the one Arthur was itching to know.

“The shape…” Arthur said slowly, aware that he was breaching dangerous territory. “It’s shaped like… like a man.” Merlin’s started to nibble his lower lip and Arthur’s brow started to sweat. “Do you think of men when you use it?” Arthur’s words came out in a rush, his heart waiting on tenterhooks to beat again until Merlin finally confirmed Arthur’s hopes and fears at the same time with a single shaky nod.

“Yes.” Merlin said more firmly. “I like to imagine that’s how a man would feel.”

Arthur’s mouth was suddenly very dry. “You don’t know?” Arthur knew the common folk dallied with the pleasures of the flesh far more freely than a member of the royal family, and he’d just assumed that any man would jump at the chance to bed Merlin. Arthur didn’t even bother trying to deceive himself into believing he hadn’t at least thought about it.

“I’ve never.” Merlin admitted. He held back his next words for a moment, hoping that he wasn’t about to make a huge mistake. “But I’d like to.”

Arthur’s mouth fell open, and for one awful second Merlin was certain he’d pushed this too far, and he was about to find himself in the stocks or worse. But then Arthur swallowed, his eyes bright, his cheeks now scarlet, and when Merlin looked down at Arthur’s waist, he saw that his words had the effect he’d been hoping for.

Merlin stood, much closer to his prince than had ever been their norm. They could feel the heat radiating from one another, their lips finding each other so quickly it was hard to tell who had kissed who first.

Arthur’s head was spinning. He was kissing Merlin. His lips were actually against Merlin’s mouth. This was really happening. It was the first time Arthur had ever been kissed like this before, and from the inexpert way Merlin was mashing his mouth against Arthur’s, it might have been Merlin’s first overtly sexual kiss as well.

It was a heady notion, and Arthur’s mouth suddenly became a lot more open and hungry. It startled a soft gasp out of Merlin, and Arthur moaned in appreciation of the fact that he was finally going to get to bask in those sounds that had been driving him to madness for days.

Arthur’s hands then strayed to the small of Merlin’s back, hesitating for a moment before slipping down to cup Merlin’s buttocks.

 _“Oh!”_ Merlin keened and spread his legs a little further, inviting Arthur’s fingers to roam over every inch of his backside. Arthur pulled away from Merlin’s mouth, sucking hard at Merlin’s neck as he gave Merlin’s rear a possessive squeeze and crushed their hips together.

“Let me get the oil.” Merlin murmured suddenly into Arthur’s hair, making the prince frown.

“The oil?” he asked confusedly, and Merlin’s lips stretched into a smile that was downright wicked.

“Yes sire, we need oil. Lots of oil. Your bath oil will do fine.”

Arthur watched in awe as Merlin walked across the room, casually stripping away his shirt and revealing miles of lean, pale skin. Merlin helped himself to one of Arthur’s most expensive bath oils, but any objections Arthur may have had to Merlin’s use of it evaporated when Merlin stripped completely and settled on Arthur’s bed, legs spread, leaving no room for doubt where Merlin intended to put that oil next.

Arthur ripped his clothes away as fast as his hands could manage as he moved to the bed, never taking his eyes away from Merlin as his manservant wet his fingers and moved them down to toy with his hole. The oil was perfumed, and soon the room was thick and heavy with the combined smell of floral oil and two aroused young men. Merlin’s cock had become impossibly thick, and Arthur’s own arousal throbbed with pleasure at the sight of Merlin so obviously excited. Merlin hadn’t even touched his cock yet, but he was moving two fingers in and around his backside, and judging by the way his cock kept twitching and leaking onto his pale stomach, Merlin liked that quite a lot. Arthur didn’t quite understand why, but it turned him on to see Merlin so enjoying that part of his body. It made Arthur think of the things he was about to do to Merlin there, and how much Merlin would probably enjoy that too.

“Okay…” Merlin panted, withdrawing his fingers and exposing his slick, inviting hole. “I’m ready now.”

Arthur eagerly shuffled into place, biting his lip hard to tame his overexcited prick when Merlin’s legs fell open to welcome him between them. Fuck, he was really about to do this.

“Here, just let me…” Merlin murmured, reaching down between their bodies. Arthur hissed and bucked his hips at the sensation of Merlin’s long, cool fingers wrapped around his prick, slicking it was bath oil and driving Arthur mad. At this rate, Arthur was worried this whole thing would be over before he’d even had a chance to get inside his manservant.

“You sure about this?” Arthur’s noble streak compelled him to ask, even as he lined himself up with the impossibly tight entrance to Merlin’s body. Merlin flashed Arthur a positively sunny grin as he nodded his assent, and Arthur gratefully pushed his hips forwards, crying out at the mind-blowing sensation of Merlin’s hot walls bearing down on him.

“Ahh-ahh…” Merlin threw his head back and made sounds that might have been pain or pleasure or both. Arthur burrowed home slowly, watching for when Merlin’s open-mouthed bliss became marred with a pained crinkle in between the eyebrows. Finally, Arthur’s balls came to rest against Merlin’s backside and the prince let out a sigh of pleasure and rolled his hips experimentally. Merlin let out a common curse and jolted as Arthur inadvertantly struck something wonderful inside him.

“What does it feel like?” Arthur asked, grinding softly against Merlin again and smirking when Merlin’s eyes rolled back in his head.

“G-good. Feels good.” Merlin gasped, moving his own hips wantonly, trying to find that sweet spot for himself.

“Does it feel the same as the thing?” Arthur asked, giving a tentative thrust and nearly buckling under the pleasure.

“No.” Merlin breathed. “No, it feels better, so much better. God, you’re so hot and hard inside me.” 

Arthur didn’t think he’d ever heard anything more filthy in his life, and it snapped his hips into action. Always one to charge into battle, plan or no, Arthur blindly seized Merlin’s hips for rudimentary support and started to thrust into him. He kept his thrusts as restrained as possible at first, for fear of hurting Merlin, but soon gentle wasn’t enough and Arthur’s technique devolved into pure, instinctual fucking. Merlin didn’t seem to mind at all, if his shouted encouragement was anything to go by. He clung to Arthur’s shoulder’s as his entire body was rocked with the prince’s movements. He often forgot just how fit the prince was compared to Merlin, how much more muscle was in the prince’s sturdy frame, how that muscle now manipulated Merlin’s body as easily as if he were a child’s plaything. Seemingly effortlessly, Arthur suddenly reared up, pulling Merlin with him onto his lap. Arthur sat on his haunches, still stabbing Merlin with speedy little thrusts, pleasure and effort written all across his face. He was close, Merlin could tell, and the thought of Arthur orgasming inside him was enough to make Merlin’s own climax draw significantly closer.

“Say that again,” Arthur commanded, aiming an especially hard thrust into the spot that made Merlin cry out every time. Merlin hadn’t even noticed he’d been speaking out loud as Arthur had been fucking him, but now he repeated his accidentally uttered sentiment.

“I want to feel you finish.” Merlin husked dirtily, grinding down to meet Arthur’s cock. “I want to finish with your seed inside me, I want to feel you throbbing with release.”

For the love of all that was holy, this manservant would be the damnation of him. Arthur’s balls drew up into his body, and the coil of pleasure in his stomach teetered on the edge of snapping.

“Alright, Merlin.” Arthur breathed, his mouth dropping as he felt Merlin’s body start to tighten in a way that certainly meant they were both near the precipice. “Oh God Merlin, do it. I’m…” Arthur’s eyes squeezed shut in bliss as Merlin clamped down very suddenly and Arthur’s midriff was suddenly coated in wet warmth. Arthur erupted inside his manservant, wringing another tight spasm of pleasure from Merlin’s body.

They collapsed in a heap on Arthur’s bed, Arthur not moving from inside Merlin until he went flaccid and slipped out.

Later, Arthur raised his head to sleepily smirk at Merlin before they drifted off. “I’ll expect you to replace that oil, Merlin. Expensive stuff, rose bath oil.”

Merlin looked up, indignant. “How am I supposed to afford that?”

Arthur resisted the urge to giggle at how easy it was to bait his servant. “Use the bonus I just gave you.” He suggested.

Merlin laughed wryly. “I thought that was to replace what _you_ broke.” He challenged.

Arthur grinned and tucked them both under the blanket to go to sleep. “Why should I feel bad about that?” he asked as the room darkened with the setting sun. “I’ve already replaced it with the real thing.”


End file.
